


Your Head Is Bent Back, And Your Back Is Arched, My Hand Is Under There Holding You Up

by goldlining



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boss!Steve, CEO! Steve, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, M/M, Office Sex, Peter the cockblocker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Steve goes soft for Bucky, Table Sex, They are happily married husbands okay, bucky loves steve, but not really, soft smut, steve loves bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldlining/pseuds/goldlining
Summary: CEO Steve and husband Bucky have wild sex in Steve's office basically.





	Your Head Is Bent Back, And Your Back Is Arched, My Hand Is Under There Holding You Up

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me today and i just had to write it and so here we are!

Bucky knew Steve wasn’t having a busy day at work today. If he peeked into his husbands’ planner, nobody but him would know. Besides, he just wanted to give his Steve a little surprise, that's all. 

With nothing but Steve’s oversized sweater (it came to mid thigh and the sweater paws were amazing) and skinny black jeans on, Bucky headed out to Rogers Inc. Bucky always teased Steve that it was a boring name for a boring company, headed by a boring man. Steve would just purse his lips and say “well, you’re the one married to this boring man so look who’s talking.” But really, Steve was the CEO of Rogers Inc., which was a huge interior design company, and the only thing that Bucky was interested in was the paint swatches, the income Steve got, and the fact that Steve always had to wear suits to work.

God damn his husband looked damned fine in a suit. He wore a navy blue pin striped 4 buttoned suit which made his ass look so delicious and juicy (why did he have ass eating tendencies even though he was the bottom?)which then had Bucky’s metaphorical pussy leaking. 

Rogers Inc. had 5 levels in a shiny futuristic looking building which means that the other levels were probably occupied by other rich handsome CEOs (wink wink). Bucky only had eyes for Steve though!! 

Bucky entered the elevator and listened to the elevator music while waiting to reach the 30th floor. At the 18th floor, his ears were starting to pop. Damn Steve and his tall ass office. The view was good though, especially when he was pressed against the glass with Steve fucking him from behind. 

When he finally reached the 30th floor, he hurried out while yawning, trying to pop his ears back to their original state. He nodded at the receptionist and she let him through straight to Steve’s office with glass walls that turned opaque with a click. He could see Steve staring into space, with literally nothing but his phone, pens and computer on his table. See, Steve really had nothing better to do here. Bucky was gonna make it a whole lot more entertaining and a whole lot less boring. He had a vague idea of having a dick in his mouth or maybe shoved up his ass. 

Bucky knocked on the door with a smirk on his face. His husband, jarred from his daydream, blinked quickly and looked up. His face brightened and his eyes went soft. 

“Bucky! What are you doing here?” Steve queried while gesturing to Bucky to give him a hug. Instead of replying, Bucky closed the door behind him, and flicked a switch, the glass walls immediately turning a frosted white. He walked to Steve and plopped his ass down on those muscular thighs, then turned his head to nuzzle Steve’s neck. 

 

“Oh baby, do you need some attention?” 

 

Buck nodded with his head still buried in Steve’s neck. 

 

“I don’t have much work today, you have me all to yourself baby. Tell me what you want.”

“I want to suck your dick and then bury it in my ass.” At that, Steve’s eyes immediately darkened even more. His hands travelled up Bucky’s body and tweaked a nipple. Bucky arched his back and let out a small puff of air. Steve skimmed his hands over the soft ridges of Bucky’s rib cage and the hardness of his muscles. He licked Bucky’s earlobe and whispered darkly, “You little slut, so cock hungry huh? What would you do just to get a taste? Want my cum in your mouth, dripping out of your ass? Anything you want baby.” 

Buck moaned, long and sweet, and slid down Steve’s lap to kneel between his legs, staring at the tent in Steve’s slacks. His mouth was slightly open, wet tongue barely visible unless a glint of light reflected off it. He was panting now, needing Steve’s cock to stuff his mouth, make him so fucking full and messy and he can't think straight. That's the life. 

Steve undid his belt and and at the sound of metal clinking against metal, Bucky sighed happily and nuzzles his cheek against Steve’s knee. Steve pulled himself out and Bucky just …… he keened, needy and high. Steve had a beautiful dick. It was thick, it was long, and it was probably the tannest part of him. His head had a deep red, and angry protruding veins led the way to the base of his cock, buried under a short layer of dark blonde pubic hair. 

Steve glided his tip around Bucky’s lips, then with a tilt of his hips, entered Bucky’s mouth. Bucky groaned and his eyes rolled back. Having a dick in his mouth was the best thing ever. He loved how wet and sloppy it made his mouth. Sometimes he let saliva gather in his mouth just to get a glimpse of how it would feel to suck dick. Bucky bobbed his head up and down, again and again, licking and sucking and slurping and making the dirtiest noises. Soft kitten licks when he felt Steve tense up too much, suckling on just the tip when Steve’s thighs trembled, and the best thing was the way Steve looked at him, all fond and loving but predatory at the same time. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Bucky stilled. He looked up at Steve and scooted under the big ass table, cock trapped tightly in his mouth, willing Steve to push his chair inwards. 

“You okay?” Steve whispered while pushing Bucky’s hair back from his forehead.

Bucky pulled back with a loud ‘pop’, “Yea Stevie, answer the person, I’ll enjoy myself down here.” Then he plunged back down again. 

“Come in!” Steve’s voice wobbled a little. Bucky smirked. 

It was getting too noisy, too wet, so Bucky pulled off and lifted Steve’s dick, giving licks to the underside of his cock. 

“Um Mr Rogers, Wanda said to give this to you? But I didn’t know if I was supposed to do it immediately or wait for a certain period of time or give it to you tomorrow? I mean, if you don’t want it now I could wait till you want it to give it but you have to tell me when or else I’ll catch you at the wrong timing ag- Hey Mr Rogers you okay there? You look a little red in the face. Do you need help? My aunt used to get sick all the time i-“

“Peter,” Steve cut off his teenaged rambling, “just hand it over. It’s a little hot in here, that's all.” 

Bucky sucked on Steve’s tip as hard as he could. Steve kicked his leg up and moaned, trying to cover it up as a cough. 

“I really could help you Mr Rogers,” Bucky heard Peter walk a few steps closer, “I have experience I mean I used to serve chicken soup and all that boring stuff to sick elderly in the nursing home I worked at so it's the same I guess?”

“Are you saying I'm old Peter?” Steve coughed out, a. little amused but fucking dying from Bucky’s Awesome Dick Sucking Skills. This had gone on too long already. He needed to just fuck Bucky in the ass. Now. 

“No –I- I didn't mean that I mean it's the theory of the thing ya know? I mean, I mean, you're not exactly old, you're just older than me and that counts as old to me-“

“Peter for god’s sake. Stop rambling, I would like some peace to read over this document now.”

“It really shouldn't take too long to read that over I mean –“

Steve shot Peter a look and he scampered out, door shutting close behind him. Steve pushed his chair out, dragging a fucked out looking Bucky along. His hair was tousled, lips blood red, eyes half lidded. Steve felt more heat rushing to his gut. He hurried to the door to lock it before hurrying back to Bucky. 

“That kid….” Bucky managed to mutter out in a rough voice, before giving out a loud squeal as Steve pulled him up and placed a rough kiss on his lips. He felt Bucky melt against him. Steve pulled off Bucky’s sweater and gestured toward his jeans for Bucky to take off. Bucky stood up on wobbly legs and Steve found himself reaching out to hold Bucky’s slim waist, steadying him. God he loved his husband, all long limbed and doe eyed, filled to the brim with sweetness and sarcasm. And here he was undressing for Steve and Steve alone. All for Steve. Only.

Steve honest to god felt his mouth water when Bucky pulled down his jeans to reveal no underwear underneath. He’s spent what? 15, 30 minutes with a rock hard erection against the rough denim. Oh, his baby boy must have been hurting so bad. 

“Oh baby….” Steve whined as he bent down to give Bucky’s tip a kiss, before wrapping his lips around it, trying to soothe it with his tongue. It was dumb, he knew that. But he did it anyways because Bucky’s dick really was an angry angry red. Steve pulled off after a few moments and slapped Bucky on the ass.

“Get yourself wet for me. Face up.” 

Bucky immediately complied and lied on Steve’s empty desk, but not before pushing the document aside. He watched as Steve settled down on his chair, bending down to take out a bottle of lube from the bottom drawer, dick still pointing out from the zip of his pants. It was hot how he was totally utterly naked but Steve still had all of his clothes on. 

Steve passed the lube to Bucky, who quickly squirted a whole lot of lube on his fingers, then spread his legs seductively, and plunged a finger in. Steve was big, and after getting fucked hard and fast and soft and slow so many times, he's pretty sure he's at least a little looser than before. He slowly moved a finger in and out, watching Steve’s gaze on the movement. Steve had a high blush on his cheeks, lips red, but other than that, he was immaculate. 

Soon he had 3 fingers up his ass and they were making obscene squelching sounds, Steve was also panting from the seat in front of him. Bucky was giving out soft moans and he couldn't control the speed of his fingers. He couldn't have gone slow even if his life was on the line. He rolled his head back at a particularly sharp stroke, thunking against the wood of the table. His legs were high up in the air and spread fucking wide like he was for show (which he really was) like anyone could just come and plunge their dick in him and he'd take it. He gave a loud moan, “Stevie, please. I need you now. C-can't take no more!”

His whole body went pliant, legs falling wider apart and resting flat against the table, when he felt Steve’s warm hand holding onto his wrist, another against his hips, stopping all movement. 

“Don’t dirty me.” Was all Steve said before he plunged into Bucky in one long stroke. Bucky felt the burn, the headiness of it all. And he fucking screamed. At this point the whole office probably knew what they were doing in there, though the room was soundproof. He reached out to hold Steve but stopped last minute when he remembered Steve telling him not to dirty him. His hands were all lubed up after all, and Steve was in a pristine suit. He reached back instead to hold onto the edge of the table. 

Steve pulled back and plunged in again and again and again. And Bucky swore that he could feel every single vein that Steve had on his dick. Bucky arched his back, he writhed on the table, he bit his lip raw. But he stilled when Steve picked up his pace, fucking faster in and out, balls slapping against Bucky’s ass and the only sounds Bucky could make was “uh, uh, uh, uH” in time with Steve’s thrusts and Steve was growling deep in his throat and it was the best thing ever. 

“Gonna come! Oh! Fuck!” Bucky clenched his ass tight around Steve and felt the pressure building. 

Steve leaned down to give Bucky a kiss, followed my a nuzzle on his collar bone. 

“Come for me baby.”

Bucky felt his stomach muscles clench and he came so hard he arched his back and sat up, ribbons of white spurting all over his chest. He was groggy and boneless but the rhythm in his ass wasn't letting, instead it was going faster and faster and faster and Bucky was pretty sure he dry came a second time when he felt Steve’s cum trickle out of him. 

Steve licked the cum off his chest and it was so fucking hot Bucky actually had a mental orgasm as he arched his back and moaned loudly. Steve bracketed his hands around Bucky’s head, looking deep in his eyes, asking “Okay?” 

“More…. Please… ass hurts but definitely more again.” Bucky was pretty incoherent and his thighs trembled and his hands clenched into fists when Steve slowly pulled out of him. He whined a little but Steve just shushed him with a kiss. 

“That was great fucking sex Buck.” The only thing Bucky could do was hum in reply. 

And if Steve walked out of the office with a pliant, limping Bucky hanging off his arm, a few cum stains on his shirt, his subordinates acted like they didn’t know what happened. Steve never noticed their stares anyway, he was busy whispering into Bucky’s ear about how much a good boy he was and how he was gonna take care of Bucky when they got home, give him a warm bath and wrap him up in fluffy blankets and feed him strawberries. Because that's how it was and how it always will be.


End file.
